Pocky Game
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: "Oh ya,Sakura,namaku Gaara, dan Aku punya pacar," Gaara mengatung kalimatnya. Sakura tercekat, namun memilih menunggu nama pacar Gaara disebut. "Namanya..Haruno Sakura," Sebuah pocky, sebagai media ciuman pertama mereka. OneShoot! Mind to RnR please?


**Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Full of OOC Gaara, gaje'ness, abal'ness and Alternate Universe Content.**

**Don't like? don't read and flame!**

**

* * *

**

**CAMERA... ROLLING.. AND.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**

**

* * *

**

**Pocky Game**

1...

2...

3...

ACTION!

* * *

"Gaara! Bisakah kau menjauh sebentar?"

"Tidak bisa, aku mau sama kamu."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, Tidak bisa. Aku mau sama kamu."

Itulah suasana hari ini, di kelas XII-7 Bilingual. Pukul tiga sore, bangunan sekolah bergaya victorian ini sudah sepi. Ekskul sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu. Hanya tinggal guru dan beberapa karyawan saja yang masih tinggal disini. Ah, dan beberapa murid yang sibuk berpacaran di kelas.

Tapi, kedua sejoli ini sama sekali tidak pacaran atau apa-pun. Sabaku No Gaara dan Haruno Sakura. Sahabat sejak kecil yang tidak pernah terpisah dari TK hingga sekarang kelas terakhir SMA. Mereka sama sekali tidak pacaran, hanya berteman. Ya, itulah menurut merek. Tapi keduanya terlihat seperti orang pacaran. Kemana-mana berdua. Dan diam-diam, Gaara menyukai Sakura. Entah bagaimana perasaan gadis berambut pink itu kepada Gaara. Karena itu, Gaara mencoba menarik perhatian Sakura dengan cara menjahilinya.

"Gaara, bisakah kau pergi sebentar saja? Aku butuh ketenangan mengerjakan soal Fisika ini!" Sakura bersungut-sungut. Menatap wajah Gaara sedikit keki.

Gaara menggigit potongan pocky dari bungkus plastik. Pocky, makanan berbentuk stik panjang dengan krim coklat melumurinya ini adalah makanan ngemil kesukaan Gaara. Walaupun diluar cowok ini terlihat dingin dan cuek, di dalam—artinya bersama Sakura—Gaara bisa jadi sangat jahil dan _childish_!

"Nggak mau. Aku mau sama Sakura-chan aja~" Ia menjawab sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ayolah Gaara! Kau tidak mau kan, aku dihukum lagi sama Genma-sensei gara-gara lupa ngerjain PR Fisika?" bujuk Sakura. Mencoba menyuruh Gaara enyah sebentar. Karena Ia tahu, kalau Sakura sedang diam, Gaara akan mencari akal apapun untuk menjahilinya. Entah mengambil pensil atau menggodainya. Selalu ada saja!

"Tinggal aku aja yang ngerjain. Susah amat," ucap Gaara cuek. Mengemut potongan pocky terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. "Huh~! Tulisanmu beda sama tulisanku, Gaara! Tulisanmu itu lebih mirip ceker ayam!" Sakura membanting pensilnya keki. Gaara nyengir kuda. Mengiyakan istilah 'ceker ayam' untuk tulisannya.

"Keluar ya, Gaara?" pinta Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_nya. Sayangnya, puppy eyes Sakura yang manis itu malah tidak mempan kepada Gaara, "Nggak mempan. Hehehe!" Gaara tertawa garing.

"GAAARAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Suaranya kenceng amat bu," komentar Gaara dingin. Membuat empat sudut siku-siku besar muncul dari atas kepala Sakura. "Nggak tahu ah! Kamu maunya apa, sih?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Aku mau makan pocky ini berdua sama kamu," Gaara menunjuk potongan utuh pocky yang masih diemut dalam mulutnya. "Hah?" seru Sakura tidak mengerti. "Iya, aku makan ujung yang udah aku emut, kamu makan yang ujung satunya lagi," jelas Gaara seraya mengulum senyum tipis. "Kalo udah abis, nanti aku baru keluar,"

Sakura menghela napas pendek. "Oke, tapi kamu janji ya, kalau pockynya abis kita makan berdua, kamu keluar kelas. Oke?"

Gaara mengangguk setuju. Ia lalu menarik tangan Sakura mendekat ke arah tubuhnya. Dada Sakura berdegup tak beraturan, baru menyadari tangan Gaara melingkar dengan manis di pinggangnya. Lalu, Sakura mulai menggigit ujung pockynya.

KRASH

KRASH

KRASH

KRASH

Suara _crispy_ saat pocky itu digigit beradu dari keduanya. Makin pendek saat keduanya menggigit pocky itu. Merasa panjang pocky makin pendek, Sakura menarik dasi seragam sekolah Gaara, mempersempit jarak antara keduanya.

Dan panjang pocky itu semakin pendek. Hanya tinggal setengah _centi _dan tepat saat itu, kedua bibir mereka bertemu bersama dengan gigitan terakhir pocky itu. Gaara mempererat dekapannya dengan tubuh Sakura sementara Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Gaara.

"Uah, bibirmu manis ya," ujar Gaara usai melepaskan ciumannya dari Sakura. Ia menyapukan jari telunjuknya di sudut bibir Sakura. Mencoba menghapus krim coklat yang menempel di sana. Gaara lalu mengambil tas selepangnya dan menetangnya di bahu kirinya. "Aku pulang duluan. Jaa ne~" Gaara melambai ringan.

Sakura, hanya bisa cengok sambil menyentuh bibirnya. "Oh ya, Sakura," panggil Gaara. Membuat gadis berambut pink itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Besok tanggal 28 Maret 'kan? Mau pergi bareng ke taman?" ajak Gaara. Menegok sedikit. "Eh? 28 Maret ya? Oh, oke," ucap Sakura setuju. Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Oke, kutunggu di taman bermain baru ya,"

Sakura mengangguk. "Oke!"

Gaara pun membuka pintu, dan lagi, langkahnya terhenti. "Ada yang aku lupa Sakura,"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apaan?"

"Namaku.. Gaara, dan aku... punya pacar," Gaara mengatung kalimatnya. Dan entah kenapa, saat Sakura mendengar 'punya-pacar', hatinya sedikit sakit. Tapi Ia memilih diam dan menunggu lanjutan ucapan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum, "Namanya Haruno Sakura,"

Sakura terhenyuk. Itu 'kan... namanya?

"Sayonara! Mata ashita, Sakura~" lambai Gaara.

"Aku... juga punya pacar," ucap Sakura setelah pungung Gaara hilang. "Namanya.. Sabaku No Gaara,"

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**a/n: Endingnya ngatung? Oh, ya, saya tahu itu T.T Maaf yaaa! Nyah!**** Fic yang pendek! selesai hanya dalam 30 menit. ****Nggak nyangka~ Sorry kalau Gaara-nya kelihatan OOC sumpah. Nah, untuk semuanya, gimana kalau kalian berikan review kalian untuk fic ini?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ayukaza Kaede-chan.**


End file.
